Various manufacturing components, such as vehicle parts, may be utilized during a manufacturing process. Such manufacturing components may be composite structures formed from a composite of materials. The formation of such composite structures as well as various other types of manufacturing components may sometimes inadvertently include structural defects within the manufacturing components themselves. Accordingly, the manufacturing components may be scanned to assess a quality of the manufacturing components and identify any structural defects that may be included within the manufacturing components. One particular scanning technique utilizes ultrasonic energy to generate a representation or image of the inside of a particular portion of the manufacturing component. The generated representation may be used to identify defects, such as cracks and voids.